disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightsaber
A Lightsaber is a bladed weapon in the Star Wars universe. It consists of a polished metal hilt which projects a laser based beam of energy, usually measuring about 4' 3" (133 centimeters) long. The Lightsaber is the signature weapon of both the Jedi and their Sith counterparts, both of whom can use it for close combat and to deflect blaster bolts and more. Usage The lightsaber's blade can burn and cut through most substances without resistance. It leaves cauterized wounds or burns in flesh, but can be deflected by another lightsaber's blade, or by energy shields. Some exotic saber-proof materials, such as Phrik or Mandalorian iron, have been introduced in the Expanded Universe. An active lightsaber gives off a distinctive hum, which rises in pitch and volume as the blade is moved rapidly through the air. Bringing the blade into contact with an object or another lightsaber's blade produces a loud crackle. The lightsaber is designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith Lords and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a smooth, solid, laser like blade made of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences, and style. Due to the weightlessness of blade and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult - and dangerous - for the untrained to attempt using one, especially in combat. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Lightsabers were powered by kyber crystals, the color of which also usually determined the color of the weapon's blade. However, if infected with the Dark side of the Force, as revealed in Ahsoka, kyber crystals would turn red; this technique was known as "making the crystal bleed". thumb|left|250px|A Crossguard Lightsaber. Kylo Ren, from The Force Awakens, utilizes a new lightsaber design that features two energy crossguards, giving it the appearance of a sword. The lightsaber's blade funnels like fire and is outlined with red static electricity instead of solidifying into the smooth, laserbeam-like blade, as typical lightsabers possess. The reason for this is that Kylo Ren's lightsaber utilizes a cracked and damaged kyber crystal, and the resulting instability of the blade necessitates vents and focusing crystal activators to channel the weapon's excess energy, creating the quillons (crossguards). His blade has a similar appearance to a lightsaber blade emitted using a compressed or unstable synthetic lightsaber crystal, such of which were seen in the Expanded Universe. Types of Lightsabers *'Standard lightsaber:' A Standard lightsaber is a single-bladed lightsaber consisted of a straight hilt. It is the most common type of lightsaber. *'Double-bladed lightsaber:' A Double-bladed lightsaber is a lightsaber that featured a blade emitted from both ends; it is similar to a quarterstaff. Notable users include Darth Maul, Pong Krell, and Savage Opress. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:' A Double-bladed spinning lightsaber is a specially-designed lightsaber model that is capable of both single and double blades, and is capable of spinning in a circular motion when both blades are emitted. the Double-bladed spinning lightsaber's overall design hardly made it any bigger than a single-emitter lightsaber, a stark contrast to the design of dual-blade weapons. It can also be utilized for flight, given the high speed of its spinning capabilities. The lightsaber does suffer from a design flaw; if given the opening, an opponent can cut through the disc from the inside of the ring, causing the weapon to fly apart if spinning. All Inquisitors use this lightsaber. *'Dual-phase lightsaber:' Similar to a standard lightsaber, only its blade length and width can be adjusted. Darth Vader's lightsaber was of this variant. *'Crossguard lightsaber:' A Crossguard lightsaber is an ancient lightsaber design with one or two blades emitter protruding near the first one at a 45-degree or 90-degree angle to the axis of the hilt. The second and third blades are dagger-sized; it is similar in appearance to a knight's broadsword. Lightsabers with unstable or damaged crystals, like Kylo Ren's, require crossguards to vent the excess energy emitted by the main blade and keep the weapon from overloading. Crossguard lightsabers are one of the most ancient design variations seen in lightsabers, as they date back thousands of years. *'Curved-hilt lightsaber:' A Curved-hilt lightsaber is a lightsaber design which featured a hilt with a built in curve, it is design to utilize one-handed fighting styles such as Makashi, or to provide variable blade angles to confuse opponents; it is similar to swords such as the foil, cutlass or rapier. Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress are the most notable users of this variant. *'Lightsaber blaster:' A Lightsaber blaster is a lightsaber that is combination of both the titular energy sword and a blaster pistol. The only known lightsaber-blaster hybrid belonged to Ezra Bridger before it was destroyed by Darth Vader. *'Lightsaber pike:' A Lightsaber pike is similar to a double-bladed lightsaber, featuring two shorter-than-average plasma blades on each side of the Lightsaber pike, they are shorter than normal double-bladed lightsabers; it is similar to a staff or a lance. Jedi Temple Guards used this variant. *'Cane-disguised lightsaber:' A Cane-disguised lightsaber is a lightsaber that is concealed as the head of a cane. In combat, the handle would be detached from the body of the cane and wielded normally; it is similar to a walking stick. Cane-disguised lightsabers are usually used by elderly lightsaber duelists, like Tera Sinube and Darth Maul. *'Training lightsaber:' A Training lightsaber is a lightsaber that has limited power and thus limited the danger of them being used by Jedi Initiates before they underwent the Gathering, or are assigned or selected by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master and build a weapon of their own. They are lightsabers that possessed a highly intensified electromagnetic containment field which is far more difficult to penetrate than that of a standard lightsaber. Thus the energy which formed the blade is better contained and able to do far less damage, and would result in welts, bruises, and minor burns instead of amputation or death. This feature could be readjusted by a fully trained Jedi to enable a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master to utilize a trainee's weapon in emergencies. *'Shoto-style lightsaber:' A Shoto-style lightsaber is a short lightsaber; it is similar to a dagger or analogous to the real-life Wakizashi short sword used by Samurai warriors. Yoda carried a shoto-style lightsaber. Many Jedi, such as Ahsoka Tano, also used it as a support weapon in their off-hand. Most Jedi use shoto-style lightsabers in dual-lightsaber combat. *'Darksaber:' A Darksaber is a rare black-bladed lightsaber, that is flattened and comes to a point like a traditional sword, rather than the rounded beam of more standard lightsabers. This lightsaber variant is an ancient design. The only known example of this currently belongs to Bo-Katan Kryze after she inhertied it after becoming leader of Mandalore. Pre Vizla one of it's previous owner is a relative of Mandalorian Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order who created it, following Tarre's passing, the weapon was kept in the Coruscant Jedi Temple until it was stolen by members of House Vizsla prior to the Fall of the Old Republic. *'Lightsaber Rifle:' A lightsaber rifle was a type of blaster that lightsabers could be fit into to serve as the weapon's ammunition. When fired, the rifle turned the lightsaber's plasma blade into a devastating beam that was powerful enough to injure a heavily armored foe. Jocasta Nu obtained one such weapon and used it against Darth Vader when she attempted to recover a holocron from the destroyed Jedi Temple. Known Lightsabers *'Jedi lightsaber:' A Jedi lightsaber is a specialized type of lightsaber that catered to the needs and preferences of the Jedi Order. Jedi lightsabers utilize natural kyber crystals from caves and the like, while others utilizes synthetic kyber crystals (artificially created kyber crystals). Designed to serve as a symbol of peace and justice, these lightsabers are also a symbol of the Jedi. Traditionally, these weapons are all blue or green-bladed lightsabers, though many of these weapons come in blue, green, yellow, gold, purple, white, or even black-bladed lightsabers. *'Sith lightsaber:' A Sith lightsaber is a specialized type of lightsaber that catered to the needs and preferences of the Sith Order. Most Sith lightsabers utilizes synthetic kyber crystals (artificially created kyber crystals), while others utilizes natural Kyber crystals, the appearance of these lightsabers are design to intimidate the opponents of the Sith. Traditionally these weapons are all red-bladed lightsabers, though some of these weapons are known to be purple, crimson, or scarlet-bladed lightsabers. The red color of the blades was usually a result of infecting kyber crystals with the Dark side of the Force, which caused the crystal to "bleed". Known Metal Alloys These metal alloys have been discovered or invented by both the Jedi and Sith over the years; as they are used in the construction of their lightsabers, most of these metal alloys have been seen or mentioned in the original films, as well as in the animated series of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. *'Solid Heavy-Duty:' Solid Heavy-Duty is a metal alloy that is used in the construction of lightsabers, for lightsaber duelists who favours maximum strength, it is also extremely durable, but this alloy is not as strong as Electrum or Phrik alloy. Anakin Skywalker used this alloy in the construction of his first blue-bladed lightsaber, it was destroyed on Geonosis in the Separatist Droid Factory by a mechanical cutting arm, while fighting Geonosian soldiers; during Anakin and Padmé Amidala's attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. *'Electrum:' Electrum is a rare metal alloy that is used in the construction of lightsabers, and is purely cosmetic, used in creating an aesthetically pleasing hilt for lightsabers. Palpatine, a known patron of the arts, used this alloy combined with Phrik in the construction of his two lightsabers to make them look more beautiful and elegant. *'Phrik:' Phrik is a rare metal alloy that is used in the construction of lightsabers. Completely indestructible, it was able to repel even the blades of other lightsabers. Palpatine used this metal to create his signature lightsabers, decorating them with Electrum as well to make them more sophisticated and elegant. *'Black Alloy:' Black Alloy is an unknown/unnamed black metal alloy that is used in the construction of lightsabers, with or without being combined with Solid Heavy-Duty; they are extremely durable, but this alloy is not as strong as Electrum or Phrik alloy. Darth Vader used this alloy in the construction of his own red-bladed lightsaber. *'Chrome:' Chrome is a metal alloy that is used in the construction of lightsabers, for lightsaber duelists who favours maximum dexterity and speed, it is also extremely durable, but this alloy is not as strong as Electrum or Phrik alloy. Yoda used this alloy in the construction of his own green-bladed shoto-style lightsaber. Known Non-Metal Alloys These non-metal alloys have been discovered by both the Jedi and Sith over the years; as they are used in the construction of their lightsabers, most of these non-metal alloys have been seen or mentioned in the original films, as well as in the animated series of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. *'Brylark tree:' The Brylark tree is a type of tree that is used in the construction of lightsabers, this type of wood is as strong as metal; while these types of lightsabers are rarely used by other Jedi sentient beings, they are commonly used by Wookie Jedi. Brylark trees are located on the planet Kashyyyk. Lightsaber Combat Forms Lightsaber combat is fluid and graceful, and can be utilized against blasters, a feat normally too difficult for opponents that did not possess a connection to the Force. There are seven Lightsaber combat Forms known to exist. *'Form I:' Also known as Shii-Cho, Form I is the most basic and oldest form of lightsaber combat. It is taught to all Jedi. *'Form II:' Form II or Makashi, is a form that is specific to lightsaber on lightsaber combat. Count Dooku was considered to be a master of this form. *'Form III:' Form III or Soresu, is a more defensive lightsaber form that is useful for close combat. Kanan Jarrus and Obi-Wan Kenobi were noted practitioners of this form. *'Form IV:' Form IV, also known as Ataru, is the most acrobatic form of lightsaber combat. It is useful for blocking blaster fire and is best utilized in open spaces. Yoda was a master practitioner of this form. *'Form V:' Form V, known also as Shien or Djem So, is a lightsaber combat form that countered power with power. Shien is useful in particular for countering ranged weaponry, while Djem So focused more on lightsaber specific combat. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, and Luke Skywalker were all practitioners of this form. *'Form VI:' Also known as Niman, Form VI is centered around using the Force in conjunction with a lightsaber. It is especially useful for those wielding double-bladed lightsabers. *'Form VII:' Also known as Juyo or Vaapad, Form VII is the most unpredictable and aggressive form. Mace Windu was a particularly notable practitioner of this form. Known Lightsaber Combat Styles Lightsaber combat styles have been invented by both the Jedi and Sith over the years, most of these styles are technically not part of the seven Lightsaber combat Forms, but were likely created to make the seven forms more effective in combat, most of these styles have been seen or mentioned in the the original films, as well as in the animated series of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. *'Jar'Kai:' Jar'Kai is a style that utilizes two lightsabers in combat. Asajj Ventress and Ahsoka Tano were particularly notable practitioners of this style. *'Whirlwind of Destiny:' Whirlwind of Destiny is a style that is for the user to be flexible; spinning his/her body and lightsaber around like an actual whirlwind, during the Clone Wars, it was developed by Jedi youngling Petro probably to make Form V, also known as Shien or Djem So, more effective in blocking multiple Blaster bolts. Petro was a particularly notable practitioner of this style. Behind the Scenes Development and Production .|thumb|250px]] When developing the Jedi Knights, who were heroic and honorable peacekeepers, George Lucas needed a weapon that was more than just another weapon but also a symbol that matched their ideals as the whole premises of Star Wars was that it was a romantic fantasy in the great romantic traditions of mythology. Influenced by the romantic Pirate and Swashbuckling films of the forties which showcased the romantic side of fighting where there was chivalry and honor. George envisioned that the lightsabers were really heavy and had to use both hands to wield it because they were very powerful and had a lot of energy in them. The actors had to work with them as if they were heavy. As the saga went on, they began to slowly move away from the two handed form and started using a one handed form as they made the fights more faster and more intense. Eventually, it progressed to being both a two handed and one handed form, but was still originally meant to be just a two handed form because of the amount of energy that was being swung around. For the prequel trilogy, choreographer Nick Gilliard developed lightsaber combat into a more fluid and dynamic style. Gilliard described the fights as "a game of chess moving at a thousand miles an hour" and compared each move to a check. Ray Park, who portrayed Darth Maul in the films, would help him to further develop the choreography. Visual Effects The original effect of the lightsaber was basically a rotating pole that had movie screen material applied to it, then using a compact motor within the hilt, the rod would rapidly rotate, reflecting the lights on set and creating an in-camera glowing effect. However the glowing effect was not absolute, whenever the actor moved it out of a certain area, the glow would disappear and the actual spinning rod could be seen. These props were also highly limited; they were cumbersome and fragile, often breaking them during fight scenes. In order to partially compensate for this, the blade was rotoscoped and an animated glow was added by tracing onto a blown-up copy of the frame with pen and colored ink, one frame at a time. It was at this phase that blades were given colors, as the props were simple white blades. The lightsaber is part live-action and part animation; with the editors using the real poles to tell them where the sword blades were. Sometimes they used a short blade as the actors would be fighting so close that they would hit the set and sometimes they would use no blade, because the blade would either turn on and off in a shot or what the actors were doing was so complicated, they couldn't do with swords themselves and they would add in the blades later, but took a lot of very careful tracking. The sound of the lightsabers was turned over to Ben Burtt who was also working on the sound effects for R2-D2, the breathing of Darth Vader and the blasters. The sound of the lightsabers was the first thing Ben worked on for the films. His inspiration for what they sounded like was projector motors that produced these mysterious humming sounds when they weren't running. While searching for other elements, Ben had a tape recorder with a broken mike cable (the shielding had come off of it), and when he walked past the television set in his apartment, it picked up the hum from the picture tube directly into the broken wire creating a buzz which became the clashing sound of when the lightsabers clashed against each other. Notable Lightsabers Gallery External links * * Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Technology Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Star Wars objects Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny